Modern vehicles commonly include PAS systems that reduce the effort needed to operate the steering wheel of the vehicle. Without the assistance of PAS systems, the force required to rotate the steering wheel of a vehicle could be quite high—enough to make steering uncomfortable for both smaller and larger drivers. Using hydraulic, electric, or electro-hydraulic mechanisms, the PAS systems can augment steering effort to such an extent that drivers both small and large can comfortably operate the steering wheel of a vehicle.
However, the amount of assistance provided by the PAS system may not always be optimal. On one hand, PAS systems should provide enough assistance so that the driver does not exert undue effort turning the steering wheel. On the other hand, too much assistance can result in a steering feel at the steering wheel that is isolated and lacking feedback from the road surface under the tyres. Such a balance could be managed more accurately in vehicles that did not stray from paved road surfaces and/or solely powered two wheels rather than optionally powering four. When a vehicle driveline powers two wheels (e.g., operates in two-wheel drive mode) the steering effort and characteristics are different than when the vehicle driveline powers four wheels (e.g., operates in four-wheel drive mode). That is, a PAS system that is tuned to operate satisfactorily under a four-wheel drive mode of operation may provide more assistance that would be optimal when the vehicle operated in a two-wheel-drive mode of operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for use with the same that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.